


up again

by fnowae



Series: dissonant 'verse [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, What am I doing, i wanna say light angst but...it's really not even that, love this 'verse wHOOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fnowae/pseuds/fnowae
Summary: So, yeah, it's really not hilarious when he steps back a little, just to get himself moving again, and steps on one of his prosthetics in exactly the wrong way at exactly the wrong angle, and the damn thing twists weirdly around the end of his leg and pops right off.





	up again

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said:  
>  headcanon that during one of his first performances with prosthetics, dissonant!patrick slipped and fell onstage. joe helped him up and gave him a small kiss, revealing they were back together as a couple to the fans._
> 
> Well I just HAD to write this one. I'm working on chapter six of pyp (which I might as well just call Patrick Gets Fucking Pissed..) but I cranked this out in the meantime. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick lets out a sigh of relief as the song ends, just as he's done with every song on this tour. 

He's gotten through five shows already - five and a half, counting the one he's currently in the middle of - and it hasn't even gone horribly. He's pleased to say that most people are super supportive of him, legs or no legs. And even if some people are complete assholes, he does his best to ignore them. And, as he likes to joke, that's what he has a boyfriend for. 

Said boyfriend is grinning at him across the stage as Pete starts rambling into his mic about this or that, giving them a short break between songs. Patrick isn't paying attention. He's just casting a huge grin at Joe, a kind of triumphant action - he's done it! He's doing it! He's doing this shit without legs and it isn't even failing horribly!

Patrick likes to say he believes in dramatic irony - he also believes it's hilarious when it's happening to anyone except him. 

So, yeah, it's really not hilarious when he steps back a little, just to get himself moving again, and steps on one of his prosthetics in exactly the wrong way at exactly the wrong angle, and the damn thing twists weirdly around the end of his leg and pops right off. 

Patrick tumbles down, letting out a surprised " _Shit!_ " as he hurtles towards the floor. He lands hard, but not painfully, most of the impact going to his shoulder. He lays on the ground for a moment, staring weakly at his escaped prosthetic, which has slid just far away enough that he can't reach out and put it back on himself. He curses under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again. He's vaguely aware Pete has stopped talking. 

Joe is at his side in an instant - almost like he'd teleported rather than walked over to Patrick like a normal person. He's inspecting the stump of the leg the prosthetic had flown off of, carefully making sure it's not injured. 

"Babe, you okay?" he asks, throwing a concerned look towards Patrick as he lets go of his leg, seeming to deem it properly unharmed. 

"I'm good. Landed kinda hard on my shoulder, but otherwise I'm fine," Patrick answers, sighing. 

Joe nods concisely. "Good."

He then reaches over and pulls the errant prosthetic back over towards Patrick. Quietly, he says, "I'm gonna put it back on, okay?"

Patrick can really do that himself, now that it's back within his reach, but Joe seems so worried and so desperate to help him that he really can't stop him. "Okay."

Joe nods and sits Patrick up in his arms, reattaching the prosthetic to the end of his leg. He cocks his head at Patrick and inquires, "Is that on right?"

Patrick inspects it, nodding. He's glad Joe had forced him to explain how his prosthetics went on - it's comforting to know his boyfriend can get them on right. "Yeah. Thank you."

Joe nods, then stands up, helping Patrick up again. Some parts of Patrick's mobility are still limited, and getting off the ground is one of them. He's thankful for the help. 

He's also thankful that when he puts his weight on the newly reattached prosthetic, it holds and doesn't come off again. Joe had put it on exactly right. He beams. "Thank you so much."

Joe grins back. "Of course! I'm glad I remembered how to do it."

Patrick laughs, and smiles even wider as Joe leans down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

It's only when his ears are met with a discordant chorus of cheers that Patrick remembers they've been onstage through all this. 

He goes a bit red, stammering out, "Oh, I - I didn't realize - shit, I-"

"Patrick." Joe looks him in the eye, one hand moving up to brush his cheek. "Calm down. It's gonna be okay."

And Patrick can only nod, when he steps back a little and feels the relief of his prosthetic continuing to hold, and when he turns to see the thousands of beaming faces staring back at him. 

Yeah. It really is gonna be okay. 

It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> as always pLEASE send headcanons/prompts about this 'verse to my Tumblr (vicesandvelociraptors) I live and breathe this shit


End file.
